Red in Black
by Ivy Bluebell
Summary: Cemburu... itulah yang Naruto rasakan ketika melihat tanda kemerahan di tulang selangka Sasuke/"Siapa yang melakukannya?"/"Seseorang yang kau tahu"/N.S./Oneshot


Selingan-selingan ^^*

.

.

.

**Red in Black**

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Naruto x Sasuke

Genre : Romance & Drama

Rating : M ^/^*

Warning : BL, malexmale, Shounen ai, Slash, Supernatural, **LEMON**, AU, OOC, dll.

.

.

.

.

.

**Story by Ivy Bluebell**

.

.

.

.

**Sriiingg!**

Suara gesekan halus itu, terdengar di sebuah ruangan gelap tanpa cahaya lampu. Hanya diterangi oleh pedar sinar bulan yang masuk dari jendela besar setinggi orang dewasa. Dalam ruang seluas 5x6 meter persegi ini, terdapat sebuah ranjang _Queen Size_ dengan almari kecil dan seperangkat meja kursi di sebelahnya. Di sisi dinding lain, terdapat lemari besar dan rak buku berukuran sedang, serta televisi layar datar di atas raknya. Lalu, di sisi yang lainnya lagi, ada jendela tadi yang menghubungkan ke arah luar balkon.

Di balkon tersebut, tampak seorang pemuda bersurai raven dengan model rambut mencuat ke belakang. Dia duduk dalam kursi rotan yang menghadap langsung keluar gedung apartemen berlantai 15 itu. Dari kamarnya yang berada di lantai 8, dia bisa melihat pemandangan kota Konoha yang ramai di bawahnya. Kota besar yang memiliki banyak gedung pencakar langit berhias lampu warna-warni.

Angin malam berhembus pelan, membuat anak rambut yang menjuntai panjang di kedua sisi wajahnya bergerak seirama. Pemuda bernama Sasuke ini tidak peduli dengan hawa dingin yang menerpa tubuh berkulit putih pucatnya. Karena hanya terlindung oleh kaus tipis hitam ber_-zipper_ tanpa lengan dan celana biru tua longgar. Sepasang mata bermanik Onyx hitamnya, fokus pada sebilah pedang berlaras hitam panjang yang tergenggam di tangannya. Mengasah senjata kesayangannya agar tidak tumpul dan tetap tajam mematikan.

"Hobimu unik sekali, Teme."

Kalimat bersuara berat itu terlontar dari arah belakang Sasuke. Tangannya berhenti sebentar sebelum melanjutkan kembali pekerjaannya. Tanpa harus menoleh pun pemuda berumur 20 tahunan ini sudah tahu, siapa pemilik nada yang di kenalnya itu.

"Kejam sekali, kau mengabaikanku," kata orang itu memelas.

Bunyi sepasang sepatu kulit yang beradu dengan lantai memberi tahu, bila orang tersebut berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

"Jemari lentikmu tidak cocok menyentuh benda tajam seperti ini lho, _honey_."

Sebuah tangan besar berlapis kain mantel merah marun, melintas dari balik bahu kanannya. Bergerak mengambil alih gagang pedang yang digenggam Sasuke. Menjauhkannya dari jemari empunya yang mendengus kesal. Dengan wajah datarnya, pemuda raven itu menoleh ke si pelaku yang berdiri di belakang punggungnya.

"Berikan kembali pedangku, Dobe," perintah Sasuke ketus.

Pemuda jangkung berambut pirang durian yang dipanggil 'Dobe' itu menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya. Mengulas seringaian di bibir berwajah tan yang bergurat 3 garis kumis kucing pada masing-masing pipinya. Sepasang mata beriris Shappire birunya, menatap jenaka lelaki di hadapannya.

"Tidak, sampai kau berhenti memegang benda ini," balas lelaki bernama Naruto yang bertubuh kekar dengan balutan mantel panjang berhias sabuk rantai _punk_ dan celana hitam legam_._ Dia memutar pedang Sasuke di tangannya santai tanpa takut terluka.

Mata Sasuke men-_death glare_ orang yang seenaknya masuk ke kamar miliknya. "Apa hakmu? Itu milikku," desisnya.

"Hakku melarangmu, karena benda ini berbahaya dan bisa melukai 'Tuan Muda' kesayanganku yang manis," jawab Naruto menyeringai dingin.

"Kau musuhku, dan kau tidak berhak menyentuh apapun yang kumiliki!" tajam Sasuke geram.

"Aku berhak karena aku juga milikmu," elak Naruto bernada rendah mendominasi.

Pemuda raven itu masih memaku tatapan galak pada orang yang beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya. Sebelum mendengus pendek dan berbalik ke depan. Menghiraukan keberadaan pemuda pirang yang menganggu kedamaiannya.

Si 'pengganggu' itu beralih tersenyum kecil melihat kelakuan 'Tuan Muda Manis'-nya. Dia meletakkan benda tajam tersebut ke meja kecil di sebelah kursi Sasuke. Bergabung dengan peralatan yang digunakan untuk mengasah dan membersihkan pedangnya. Naruto melangkah menuju balkon, yang kemudian berhenti untuk jongkok di hadapan lelaki favoritnya.

"Marah padaku, eh?" tanya pemuda tan yang memakai _headban_ _orange_ di keningnya sebagai ciri khasnya. Dia menghilangkan nada larangan barusan dari suaranya yang berubah melembut.

Tuan Muda penyandang marga Uchiha memutar bola matanya malas. "Hn."

Tatapan Naruto meneduh. Kedua tangannya mulai meraih sepasang lengan putih Sasuke. "Dingin sekali, sudah berapa lama kau di luar?" katanya menyerngitkan dahi saat merasakan sensasi dingin yang menyapa kulitnya.

Sasuke mengedikkan bahunya tanpa minat. Membuat Naruto mendesah pelan menerima jawaban diamnya.

"Aku baru saja kembali dari Mansion utama, apa begitu caramu menyambut 'kekasih'-mu?"

"Kau bukan 'kekasih' atau 'pacar'-ku," sanggah Sasuke berirama tegas menekan. Dia mencondongkan sedikit badannya ke arah Naruto, "Dan kita hanya berhubungan untuk kesenangan."

Naruto menajamkan sorot manik matanya sebelum berseringai tipis. "Kalimatmu benar-benar pedas, huh, Teme."

"Sangat cocok untuk membalas kata-kata bodohmu, Uzumaki-Ou-sama," dalih Sasuke tidak peduli.

Naruto menyerngit tidak suka ketika panggilan itu dilantunkan. "Berhenti memanggilku begitu saat kita bersama," tuntutnya.

Sedang lelaki raven di depannya hanya mendengus. "_So, you too."_

"Masuklah, akan kusiapkan air panas untuk mandi."

"_Don't wanna."_

Segaris alis Naruto terangkat heran mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Selagi tetap berwajah tanpa ekspresi, sebelah tangan Sasuke melepaskan diri dari sentuhan pemuda pirang. Lalu jemarinya itu menarik satu kancing untuk lepas dari pengaitnya di mantel _crimson_ Naruto. 'Dobe' yang memiliki marga Uzumaki, tersenyum penuh arti meliriknya.

"Tumben kau memancingku, Suke," ujar sang 'Raja' yang terkesan memuji. Mata birunya berkilat mistis.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke yang sibuk membuka kancing-kancing di baju Naruto dengan satu tangannya.

Tapi baru 4 benda bulat pipih itu terlepas, tangan Naruto yang masih bertautan di jemari Sasuke yang lain, menarik badan empunya untuk mendekat padanya. Membenturkan bibir ranum sang pemuda raven ke miliknya. Menciumnya lembut.

Sasuke yang terbeliak kaget, meremas mantel di dada Naruto yang menjadi tumpuan tangannya. Dia memejamkan mata saat kecupan itu berubah menjadi lumatan panas. Lidah Naruto menjilat permukaan bibir Sasuke, menghisapnya lembut meminta izin masuk. Pemuda bertubuh agak kurus itu mau membukanya, mempersilahkan benda kenyal pasangannya bermain di mulutnya. Mengajak lidahnya bergoyang, mengabsen barisan gigi putihnya, hingga menjilat langit-langit rongga basahnya.

"Nggaah—Hnggh—" Sasuke mendesah kala merasakan pasokan oksigen menipis. Tangannya berpindah, terangkat untuk mencengkram helaian pirang Naruto kuat. Otomatis membuat pemiliknya melepas ciumannya.

"Ough—_It's hurt, _Teme," protes Naruto meringis.

"Haah—Hah—kau yang membuatku melakukannya," sahut Sasuke serambi mengusap lelehan saliva di ujung bibirnya. Wajahnya memerah terenggah.

Naruto memanyunkan bibir kekanakan. Dibalas _death glare _oleh Sasuke yang tidak mempan pada si pirang. Setelah tangannya melepas tautan jari Sasuke, Naruto beranjak berdiri. Pemuda yang masih duduk di kursi rotan itu mendongak menatapnya kurang paham.

"Kau mau melakukannya di ranjang atau di _bathtub_?" tanya Naruto menyeringai. Matanya menyorot senang kelaparan.

Sasuke menarik nafas. "Di ranjang, aku tidak mau badanku pegal-pegal waktu bangun nanti," perintahnya.

Naruto terkekeh mendengar nada sebel pasangannya. Dia membungkukkan badan, mengulurkan kedua tangannya ke pinggang ramping Sasuke, "_As you wish, my dear,"_ ucapnya menyatakan kesediaan.

Naruto melingkarkan tangannya di perut Sasuke. Lalu dengan sekali sapuan, dia mengangkat tubuh kecil Tuan Muda manis-nya dalam gendongan di pundaknya—gaya manggul karung^.^—. Lengan Sasuke memeluk leher Naruto, melesakkan wajahnya untuk menghirup aroma _citrus_ yang menguar di sana.

"Pedangku Dobe..."

"_Don't mind,_ aku akan mengurusnya nanti."

Mereka berdua memasuki kamar sedang bercahaya remang itu. Menuju ranjang yang terletak di sudut ruangan. Naruto menaiki kasur berlapis seprai biru pudar dan merebahkan Sasuke di atasnya. Lalu, melepas sepatu mereka sebelum menindih badan yang terlentang menunggu permainannya itu.

"Katakan padaku, Suke," jemari kasar Naruto mulai menarik turun resleting kaus hitam tanpa lengan Sasuke. "Apa yang membuatmu menginginkanku malam ini? Kau yang biasanya, selalu pasif menerima ajakan mainku saja."

Sasuke melihat sepasang tangan tan yang bekerja membuka pakaiannya. "...Aku mau dirimu."

"Apa ala—" ucapan Naruto terhenti, ketika matanya menangkap titik kemerahan yang menyembul di kulit tulang selangka, dekat leher bagian kiri Sasuke. Tanda itu terpatri jelas di sana. Sekilas, seperti gigitan nyamuk, tapi tidak bila kau menyadari keganjilannya.

_kiss mark. _

Rasa panas tiba-tiba muncul dan menjalar memenuhi dada Naruto. Membuat sesak hingga nyeri yang seperti ditusuk-tusuk. Seakan mulai mengikis ketenangan hatinya berlahan. Dengan kelopak mata yang terbuka lebar, dia menatap Sasuke terkejut tidak percaya.

Mata hitam Sasuke menatap perubahan ekspresi lelaki di atasnya lekat, tetap dengan raut wajah datarnya.

Rahang sang Raja Uzumaki mengeras. Dia mengertakkan giginya geram. Shappirenya menggelap nyalang, bernafsu amarah tidak terima.

—Cemburu.

"Siapa yang melakukannya?" tanya Naruto bersuara berat penuh intimidasi.

Sasuke mengerjap. Tidak merasa takut sedikitpun pada Naruto yang beraura mengerikan. Kilatan murka dan kecewa terlukis jelas di iris langitnya yang tajam mengancam.

Walaupun 'Musuh'-nya itu terkenal baik, ceria, tegas, dan _easygoing_ di hadapan rakyat sebangsanya, saat sudah marah, Naruto akan menjadi liar, brutal, dan buas. Tidak peduli orang dewasa atau anak kecil. Mereka akan menjadi korban keganasannya. Apalagi bila itu menyangkut dirinya.

—Naruto tak akan ragu menghancurkan bahkan membunuh orang yang menyentuhnya.

Dan, sikap Uzumaki yang sangat posesif padanya ini, hanya Sasuke yang tahu.

"Katakan padaku," nafas Naruto memburu keras, menahan sesuatu yang bergejolak dalam dirinya. "Siapa—orang—yang—menyentuhmu?" desisnya memerintah mutlak.

Jemari lentik Tuan Muda Uchiha, tergerak menyentuh pipi berkumis kucing milik Naruto yang agak menebal. Mengusapnya lembut berlahan. "...Seseorang dari kaum-ku."

Kedua alis Naruto berkerut, menunggu kelanjutannya.

"Hyuuga Neji..."

**BRRAAAKKKK!**

Seketika, lemari kecil yang berada di samping ranjang, terlempar membentur dinding kamar dengan keras. Rusak sampai tidak terbentuk lagi. Sasuke terperanggah melihat Naruto yang tiba-tiba bangkit beberapa saat lalu, dan langsung menendang lemari kayu itu.

Naruto berdiri memunggunginya. Bahunya naik turun seiring nafas beratnya yang menahan amarah. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat. "_Damn it,"_ geramnya berdecih.

Sasuke meringsut turun dari kasur, melangkah mendekati punggung lebar Naruto. Memeluknya dari belakang bermaksud menenangkan perasaan pasangannya. "...Tenanglah, kau akan menganggu tidur tetangga, Dobe."

Naruto menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Mencoba menstabilkan emosinya yang meluap-luap. Wajah bengisnya mengendur dengan nafasnya yang berangsur normal. Kemudian, tangannya meraih lengan Sasuke yang merengkuh perutnya dan melepasnya. Dia berbalik menghadap lelaki favoritnya yang menatapnya intens.

"Harusnya kau ingat perintahku," kata Naruto, merendahkan wajahnya berbisik ke telinga Sasuke. "Jangan pernah membiarkan dirimu disentuh siapapun kecuali aku."

Sasuke dapat menemukan nada obsesi yang mendominasi di sana. Sama seperti yang selalu dilontarkan Naruto selama ini. "Aku tidak bisa menolak, Naru," gumamnya. "Tou-san menginginkan kedua Klan kami bergabung. Jadi salah satu keturunannya harus menjadi 'pengantin' Klan Hyuuga. Makanya—"

"Pria tua bangka itu menyodorkanmu," potong Naruto berdesis kesal.

Si pemuda raven membisu.

"Kenapa bukan Itachi saja?"

"Aniki akan menikah dengan gadis dari Klan Haruno."

Naruto menggeram, "Kau tahu, Suke. Aku tidak pernah menganggap hubungan yang kita jalani ini hanya untuk kesenangan semata," nafasnya menggelitik kulit leher pemuda di hadapannya. "Tapi murni cinta."

**DEGH!**

Onyx malam Sasuke membulat. Tubuhnya menegang setelah mendengar pengakuan Naruto barusan. Dia menyentakkan tangannya kasar dari genggaman sang Uzumaki.

"...Hentikan," lirihnya.

Naruto menegakkan kepalanya untuk melihat reaksi Sasuke yang ternyata menundukkan wajahnya dalam.

"Kau— adalah musuh bangsaku," ucap Sasuke tercekat. "Aku _Hunter—"_

"—Dan kau _Netvor._ Monster yang memangsa manusia._"_

Gurat wajah Naruto mendatar. Matanya menatap dingin penuh arti. Dia tidak menyangkal pernyataan Sasuke karena itu memang benar.

Naruto adalah Raja dari bangsa _Netvor._ Kaum monster yang memburu manusia sebagai makanannya.

Sedangkan Sasuke, adalah _Hunter. _Manusia yang tergabung dalam Klan di bangsanya, sebagai anggota yang memburu _Netvor._

"Lalu, apa masalahnya?" tanya Naruto hambar_._

Sekejap, Sasuke mendongak. Menatapnya tajam berang. "Perbedaan kita terlalu jauh! Dan batas itu tidak mungkin aku lewati!" raungnya.

"Aku bisa mengubahmu."

"Dan membuatku jadi pengkhianat bangsaku?" tanya Sasuke mencemooh sinis. "Nama Klan-ku bisa tercoreng nanti. "

"Lalu, kau sendiri bukannya tersiksa mengemban peranmu?" sergah Naruto. "Kau pernah mengatakannya padaku, bila kau tidak ingin menjadi _Hunter. _Tapi karena profesi itu turun-temurun dilakukan keluargamu, kau terpaksa menjalaninya agar keberadaanmu diakui."

"Ya, dan aku berhasil."

"—TAPI KAU TIDAK BAHAGIA, SASUKE!" sangkal Naruto sengit, membuat Sasuke tercengang. "Apa menjadi boneka yang selalu mematuhi perintah pria tua yang kau sebut Tou-san itu adalah kemauanmu?!" tekannya melanjutkan.

Sasuke memalingkan wajah bungkam. Pemuda Uzumaki itu benar. Dia memang tidak bahagia dengan kehidupan _Hunter_ yang dijalaninya_._ Dirinya menjadi _Hunter _karena tuntutan Klan dan ayahnya. Menjadi _Hunter, _agar keberadaannya diakui sebagai anak yang berguna di mata ayahnya dan keluarga seperti kakaknya. Dia rela menjadi boneka untuk membuktikan kemampuannya. Meski— itu sangat menyakitkan.

Naruto menghela nafas. Memajukan langkahnya untuk menghilangkan jarak, antara dirinya dengan pemuda yang bertinggi lebih rendah darinya. Meraih tubuh dingin itu dalam dekapan. Mencoba menyalurkan kehangatan suhu tubuhnya kepada Sasuke.

"_I love you, Suke. _Tidak peduli aku monster atau kau manusia_._ Aku akan selalu mencintaimu dengan seluruh jiwa ragaku."

Sasuke melebarkan mata terkejut, diam tidak percaya.

Selama 2 tahun mereka berhubungan, Naruto tidak pernah sekalipun mengungkapkan kata-kata itu padanya. Mereka hanya berbagi rasa dalam _sex_ untuk memuaskan nafsu dan hasrat masing-masing. Awal pertemuan mereka pun hanya berdasarkan rasa saling ketertarikan, tertantang untuk bertarung dengan lawan yang seimbang. Hingga akhirnya, tidak sengaja jatuh dalam surga kenikmatan. Mereka menyembunyikan hubungan tersebut dari bangsanya sendiri agar tidak menjadikan pertikaian lebih parah. Bertemu di tempat sepi tanpa seorangpun yang tahu.

Tuan Muda Uchiha ini bimbang. Sepanjang masa itu, dia hanya meresapi kungkungan bergairah yang ditawarkan sang Raja monster padanya. Tentu saja, tanpa perasaan yang pasti.

Tapi sekarang—

"Aku tidak pernah berbohong padamu, Suke," bisik Naruto pelan. Manik Shappire-nya yang meneduh, tersembunyi rapat dalam kelopaknya. Wajah tan-nya dia tenggelamkan di bahu mungil pasangannya. Menyesap wangi_ mint_ kesukaannya yang selalu membuatnya ketagihan.

"Kau sangat berharga untukku, kau membuatku membutuhkanmu layaknya orang yang kecanduan _heroine._"

Mata Sasuke memincing, "Kau hanya menyukaiku sebagai _partner sex-_mu," paparnya blak-blakan.

"Tidak percaya, huh?" dengus Naruto geli. Merasa wajar jika manusia ini tidak percaya padanya sepenuhnya. "Aku mencitai segala yang ada padamu, hatimu, tubuhmu, rasamu—"

"—apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau menerima perasaanku?"

Terdiam kembali, Sasuke tidak mampu berbicara apapun. Dia sama sekali belum tahu apa yang hatinya rasakan pada Naruto. Namun tidak dipungkiri, bahwa selama ini Sasuke sangat nyaman dengan kehadiran dan kelembutan sikap Naruto padanya.

Sinar mata malam Sasuke meredup. Telapak tangannya meremat mantel Naruto di punggungnya. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu lebar sang Raja. Balas memeluknya rapat. Merasakan kehangatan yang sangat dirindukannya mengalir ke kulitnya. Membuatnya nyaman, tenang, dan terlindungi.

"Suke?" panggil Naruto yang tidak mendapatkan jawaban. Satu lengannya dia lingkarkan di pinggang ramping Sasuke, sementara tangan yang lain membelai surai raven bungsu Uchiha lembut.

Sasuke menutup matanya. "...Aku lelah..." lirihnya seakan menyerah.

Pemuda tan menaikkan sebelah alisnya tidak mengerti.

"Kau benar, Naru. Aku tidak bahagia menjalani kehidupan berdasarkan tuntutan Klan-ku," gumam Sasuke bersuara serak halus. "Aku lelah mematuhi aturan kolot mereka, lelah bertarung untuk membunuh bangsamu, lelah bersaing dengan Aniki agar diakui Tou-san," dia mengeratkan rengkuhannya. "Aku benar-benar tidak kuat..."

"—Aku ingin bebas."

Bibir Naruto tertarik menyinggungkan senyuman. Bukan seringaian yang selalu dia tampakkan. Tapi senyum tulus yang senang bahwa dirinya dibutuhkan oleh lelaki kesayangannya.

"_Then, I'll grant your wish, my dear..."_

.

.

.

.

.

Angin malam berhembus memasuki kamar apartemen yang tidak terlalu luas itu. Melalui jendela besar yang terbuka lebar, dengan menerbangkan korden putih tipis yang menempel di sisinya.

Decakan halus terdengar dari arah dalam. Dimana dilakukan oleh dua orang berbeda mahkluk, yang saling tumpang-tindih di atas ranjang.

Naruto yang berada di atas Sasuke, mencium bibir ranum si pemuda raven lembut. Saling bergesek, menekan, dan menjilat. Sebelum kemudian Sasuke membuka mulutnya lebar. Lidah Naruto berlahan masuk, menyapa rongga hangat yang basah itu. Membuat indra pengecap mereka bertemu dalam sentuhan liar, beradu mencari siapa yang dominan. Ciuman intim itu berubah memanas. Menuntut rasa lebih dari pasangannya. Dengan rakus, mereka bertukar saliva diikuti sahutan nafas yang menderu.

Akhirnya, Sasuke mengerang kalah, membiarkan Naruto leluasa menjelajahi isi mulutnya. Tanpa disadari, tangan Naruto yang menganggur telah melepas baju atasan Sasuke tanpa kesulitan. Menampakkan dada berkulit putih pucat yang membungkus otot khas remajanya.

"Nggeh—Naru—lepaskan dulu bajumu," nafas Sasuke tersenggal setelah Naruto memutuskan _french kiss_ mereka.

Naruto mengusap air liur di sudut bibirnya dengan punggung tangan. "Kenapa, hm?" tanyanya tersenyum simpul.

Sasuke mendelik kesal. "Pakaianmu mengganggu, tahu."

Naruto terkekeh geli mendengar jawabannya. Dia melepas _headban-_nya dan menjatuhkannya ke lantai bergabung dengan kaus hitam Sasuke. Tangannya mengacak rambut pirang duriannya kasar, membuatnya jadi lebih berantakan. Menimbulkan kesan liar yang menggoda. Dia menunduk kembali untuk mengecup kening Sasuke singkat. "Kalau begitu, bantu aku melepaskannya, _honey_."

Si _Hunter_ mendengus. Dia mendudukkan diri seraya menempelkan bibirnya ke mulut Naruto lagi. Naruto langsung menyambutnya. Kali ini, dia membiarkan Sasuke bermain di dalam mulutnya. Kedua tangan Sasuke bergerak meraih kepala sabuk berhias rantai _punk_ di mantel _crimson _Naruto. Setelah melepaskannya, berganti ke kancing bajunya yang hanya tinggal 3 kaitan. Naruto membantu Sasuke membuka mantelnya sebelum menjatuhkannya ke bawah ranjang.

Masih dengan bibir yang bercumbu, Naruto menjulurkan tangannya ke bagian bawah Sasuke. Meremas kecil alat vital yang masih terlindungi kain celana di sana.

"Hakh—" Sasuke tergelak, mendongak kaget hingga memutus paksa lumatan bibirnya. Kesempatan itu digunakan Naruto untuk mendorong badan _partner-_nya sampai terbaring di kasur kembali.

"Curang—" cibir Sasuke bersemu sebel.

Naruto yang kembali menindihnya menyengir polos, "Rupanya kau bisa ngambek juga ya."

Jemari Sasuke meraba otot _sixpack_ yang terbentuk sempurna di perut sang _Netvor_. Kulit tan yang eksotik, ditambah bahu dan lengan besar yang kokoh, memperlihatkan betapa gagahnya Naruto di hadapannya saat ini.

"Terpesona, eh?" bisik Naruto serambi menjilat daun telinga kiri Sasuke yang dibalas desahan lirih.

Saat Naruto turun ke leher putih Uchiha, dia terdiam. Menatap dingin tanda kemerahan yang masih tertera di tulang selangka kiri Sasuke. Sasuke mengerjap melihat gestur Naruto tanya.

"Naru—"

"Akan aku klaim kembali apa yang harusnya menjadi milikku," ucap Naruto bersuara berat mengintimidasi.

"Aahkk—!" Onyx Sasuke membola, terpekik ketika Naruto tiba-tiba menggigit keras kulitnya di tempat tanda itu berada. Tangannya mendorong bahu pemuda pirang gusar. "Saa—kit—Aah—" keluhnya memejamkan mata erat.

Naruto menulikan pendengarannya. Dia terus menjilat, menggigit, menghisap kulit itu hingga menjadi kebiruan. Lezat. Rasa kulit Sasuke selalu mampu menggugah selera makannya. Tapi Naruto tentu menolak menuruti naluri monsternya. Sepasang tangannya terangkat menyentuh kedua tonjolan merah di dada Sasuke, memilin dan mencubitnya gemas.

"Nggaah—Aaannhh—" Sasuke terhenyak merasakan kenikmatan yang tiba-tiba merasuk dalam dirinya. Jantungnya terpacu cepat seiring dengan suhu tubuhnya yang meningkat. Diperparah dengan kecupan Naruto yang mengambil alih kerja jarinya di niple kanannya. Jilatan lidah serta hisapan kuat di titik sensitifnya itu, membuat punggungnya melengkung. Kepala ravennya melesak ke dalam permukaan empuk bantal. Kesadarannya terkikis dibuai oleh nafsu yang membakar libidonya.

"Naruu—" panggil Sasuke serak. Tercekat akibat nafasnya sendiri. Dia mencengkram bahu Naruto erat. Mencoba menahan getaran tubuhnya yang terangsang. Dapat dirasakan miliknya mulai ter-'bangun' berlahan.

"Haahh..." Puas dengan 'santapan pembuka'-nya, Naruto melepas pangutannya dari dada Sasuke. Dia memandang wajah pasangannya yang berubah merah erotis. Keringat mulai mengalir di pelipis pucatnya. Benang saliva turun dari sudut bibir si raven yang terbuka. Kelopak matanya tertutup setengah, memperlihatkan sorot manik hitam yang berkabut sayu.

"Kau milikku, Suke," Shappire Naruto berkilat. Gejolak hasrat dalam dirinya membuncah sesak. Segera dia melepas celana dan kain segitiga yang menutupi junior Sasuke.

"Pelan-pelan—Dobe—" ujar bungsu Uchiha di sela-sela helaan nafasnya.

Naruto menjilat bibir bawahnya, kala melihat kejantanan Sasuke yang sudah berdiri menantang dengan cairan _per-cum _yang keluar di ujungnya. Nampak berkedut keras menunggu disentuh.

"_I'm hungry,_ _honey._"

Sasuke yang agak tenang, menatap Naruto lemah. "_Fuck me, _Naru_..."_

Tidak menolak, Naruto menggerakkan telapak tangannya menuju batang kemaluan Sasuke. Menyentuhnya dan mengelusnya lembut. Sentuhan sang Raja membuat benda Sasuke berdenyut meminta lebih.

"Eeengghh—" Sasuke mengerang saat tangan Naruto mengocok penisnya. Membuat darahnya serasa berdesir cepat. Badan serta pahanya bergetar hebat. Nafasnya terengah-engah makin sulit dikendalikan. Tanpa sadar, Sasuke membuka kedua kakinya lebar-lebar. Memberikan akses bagi sang dominan untuk lebih menjamahnya.

Naruto menelan ludah tidak sabar. Sesuatu dalam dirinya seolah menggedor-gedor ingin keluar. Mata birunya terpaku menikmati perubahan _Hunter_ yang selalu berwajah dingin nan datar, menjadi erotis tidak berdaya di bawah kekuasaannya. Betapa senangnya dia bisa melihat sisi indah Sasuke yang hanya miliknya seorang.

Milik Naruto yang masih berada dalam celana berdenyut 'bangun'. Sempit sekali. Dia merendahkan wajahnya untuk menciptakan _kiss mark _lain di leher juga dada uke-nya. Kedua tangan Sasuke meremas seprai di bawahnya kuat. Menengadahkan kepala membiarkan lehernya dicumbu si pirang.

"_I love you, _Suke," desah Naruto yang terdengar seksi di telinga Tuan Muda Uchiha.

Sasuke mengigit bibir bawahnya. Pipinya memerah padam. Dia berupaya menahan desahan yang hampir meledak. Tangan Naruto makin mempercepat kocokan di penisnya, sebelum berganti dengan mulutnya.

"HAAAHHKK—" teriakan Sasuke terpecah begitu Naruto meraup dirinya dalam rongga hangatnya. Menjilat, mengulum, menghisapnya bagaikan lolipop yang manis. Tangannya memainkan bola kembar di bawah kejantanan Sasuke lembut. Sedang yang lain, menahan gerakan paha putihnya yang menggelepar resah.

Sasuke mendesah keenakkan. Tangannya balik meremas rambut pirang Naruto, bereaksi pada setiap sentuhannya. Sang Raja memaju-mundurkan kepalanya seirama diikuti hisapan yang jauh lebih intens. Tekanan di perut Sasuke mulai terasa melilit. Tanda-tanda jika hasratnya akan datang. "Aaagh—Uugghh—aku—mau—ke-luar— "

Mendengar itu, Naruto makin meningkatkan cumbuannya. Dihisapnya kuat-kuat ujung kemaluan Sasuke yang lebih banyak meneteskan cairan hingga—

"KELUAAR—NARUUU—" Sasuke berteriak keras, berhasil melepas cairan kentalnya dalam mulut Naruto.

Naruto tanpa jijik menelan 'makanan'-nya sampai habis. Sebelum membersihkan sisa-sisanya di benda Sasuke yang sudah melemas. Sasuke terbaring lemah paska ejakulasi-nya. Matanya tertutup, mukanya memerah mengalirkan keringat. Dadanya naik-turun serambi mengatur nafasnya yang tersenggal-senggal.

"Kau hebat seperti biasanya," puji Naruto tersenyum sambil mengelap bibirnya sendiri. "Tidak heran, jika bocah Hyuuga itu sampai jatuh cinta padamu."

Sasuke membuka matanya berlahan. Melihat manik biru Naruto yang menatapnya dalam. Wajahnya datar seakan tidak memiliki ekspresi.

"...Neji memang sudah menyukaiku sejak dulu. Tapi dia tidak bisa mendekatiku karena Klan kami selalu bersaing dan berselisih paham," jelas Sasuke lirih seraya menyentuh wajah tan Uzumaki. Mencoba melunturkan gurat datar di sana. "Makanya begitu ada kesempatan, orang itu langsung menggunakannya untuk menjadikanku miliknya."

Rahang Naruto mengeras. Tidak luput dari penglihatan Sasuke.

"Karena Tou-san setuju, aku pun tidak bisa melawan. Kau tahu hukum Klan-ku itu mutlak. Jadi, perintahnya pun juga mutlak," lanjutnya.

"Tapi kau milikku," Naruto menggeram. Tangannya menggenggam jemari Sasuke di wajahnya. "Aku mencintaimu, lebih dari bocah Hyuuga yang sombong itu."

"Aku tahu," balas Sasuke tenang. "—Makanya bebaskan aku."

Naruto menunduk ketika tangan Sasuke yang lain menarik belakang kepalanya.

"—Aku menyukaimu Naru. _I love you."_

Dengan itu, bibir Naruto membungkam Sasuke dalam kecupan panjang. Merasa bahagia perasaanya diterima oleh pemuda yang telah resmi menjadi kekasihnya. Mereka saling bernyalurkan rasa lewat bibir yang menempel. Berbagi cinta yang telah tersimpan hingga saat ini.

"Aku akan membebaskanmu," janji Naruto setelah memutus ciumannya. Dia menatap dalam manik Onyx Sasuke sambil menghapus keringat yang menghiasi pelipis pemuda itu. "Aku akan menjadikanmu milikku seutuhnya."

Naruto melepas pakaian bawahnya yang tersisa. Membuatnya teronggok di lantai bersama kain lainnya. Memperlihatkan miliknya yang telah menegak sempurna dengan ujungnya yang basah. Wajah Sasuke memanas, melihat 'senjata' sang dominan yang lebih besar darinya. Dia menggeliat bangun mendekati Naruto dan menunduk untuk menyentuh kejantanan pemuda itu. Aroma _per-cum_ yang menyengat, tidak membuat Sasuke risih. Mulutnya terbuka berlahan, memasukkan benda pasangannya ke dalamnya berniat memanjakannya.

"Hhgghh—" Naruto menyerngit ketika si raven mengulum miliknya dalam-dalam. Melenguh menahan getaran di tubuhnya saat lidah Sasuke menyapu batang kemaluannya. Pinggulnya bergerak, menyodok pelan ke kerongkongan Uchiha hingga membuatnya sedikit tersedak.

"Haakh—Naru—Ggghh—" tangan Sasuke menahan Naruto panik, pemuda itu menusuk mulutnya makin keras.

"Uughh—Sukee—" Naruto meremas rambut Sasuke kuat. Dia mendesah nikmat merasakan kehangatan rongga basah pacarnya. Saat kejantanannya berdenyut cepat, dia segera mengeluarkannya dari mulut Sasuke.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto melihat Sasuke yang terbatuk.

Sasuke mengangguk kecil. Menjadi tanda bagi Naruto melanjutkan kegiatan mereka kembali.

_Netvor _itu mengulurkan 3 jari kirinya ke depan mulut si _Hunter_, yang langsung disambut oleh lidah basah empunya. Sasuke menjilati jemari Naruto bergantian. Terus bergerak ke sela-selanya agar basah karena saliva-nya. Merasa cukup, Naruto melepasnya dan membaringkan Sasuke kembali. Jarinya tadi mendekat ke lubang penyatuan milik Uchiha. Selagi tangannya yang lain mengangkat salah satu kaki kekasihnya untuk bertumpu di pundaknya.

"Kita mulai..."

Aba-aba itu terucap, disusul dengan masuknya jari tengah Naruto yang menerobos ke liang kering Sasuke. Sasuke tersentak kaget. Sensasi aneh menjalar dari bagian bawah tubuhnya berlahan.

"Eenggh—" Jari telunjuk Naruto masuk menemani jari pertama. Membuat gerakan menggunting untuk memperlebar ruangnya. Sasuke mendesah saat rasa enak menyergapnya. Membuat batang kemaluannya berdiri kembali, sebelum—

"Aaahhk—" rasa sakit muncul menghantam Sasuke ketika jari ketiga Naruto bergabung.

Sasuke memejamkan mata erat. Tangannya mencengkram kuat seprai kasur yang sudah kusut berantakan di bawahnya. Pahanya yang dipegang Naruto bergetar, seiring pemuda pirang itu menusuk-nusuk mencari prostat-nya di dalam sana. Tusukannya makin cepat. Sasuke tersentak berkali-kali menikmatinya. Hingga dengan satu sodokan—

"AAHHHKK—" Naruto berhasil menemukan titik manisnya.

Naruto tersenyum puas. Dia mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya dari sana dan memposisikan miliknya di hadapan lubang anal Sasuke.

"Aku akan masuk," katanya sambil mencium pipi Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangguk, bersiap dengan mengangkat kakinya dan membukanya selebar mungkin. Benda miliknya telah berdiri tegak, dan lubangnya berdenyut kemerahan dengan cairan yang menetes. Naruto meneguk ludah dan mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya, mendorong batang kejantanannya masuk untuk merasakan cengkraman erat 'gua' panas Sasuke.

Sasuke terlonjak kala penis Naruto yang besar nan panjang menumbuk langsung prostat di lubangnya. Kepalanya pening, dia menggeleng kanan-kiri mencoba mengusir rasa perih yang mengikutinya.

"Nggeeh—Aagghh—Haahh—" tubuh ramping Sasuke terhentak berkali-kali saat Naruto mulai memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya berlahan. Lalu menghantam bagian dalamnya dengan keras.

"Heehh—Suke—" Naruto mengerang, mencengkram pinggul Sasuke seraya menahan getaran tubuhnya. Dia terus menyodokkan junior-nya ke titik manis dalam liang panas itu keras dan cepat.

Deritan ranjang, desahan, serta lengketnya peluh, mewarnai ruang gelap yang suhunya menaik drastis. Nafas Sasuke terenggah. Dia mengalungkan tangannya ke bahu Naruto yang licin, menariknya dalam pelukan erat. Berusaha mengimbangi genjotan sang seme yang keras dan penuh nafsu. Naruto makin melebarkan paha Sasuke, dan mempercepat tempo tusukannya. Sasuke terbelalak nikmat ketika Naruto menyentuh prostat-nya terus-menerus. Mulutnya meluncurkan erangan sensual.

"Aahh-teruss—Naru—Haagghh—lebih—kerass—" Sasuke menggeliat dalam rengkuhan Naruto. Membiarkan bagian bawahnya dijamah lebih keras. Kalimat lelaki kesayangannya tadi membuat Raja tertutup kabut nafsu pekat. Naruto mengangkat paha Sasuke, lalu menyodok lebih ganas. Semakin kuat dan brutal.

"Nikmaat—Sa—suke—" bibir Naruto mendesah keenakkan. Lubang panas Sasuke membuatnya mabuk kepayang. Tangannya meraba pantat kenyal tambatan hatinya. Memijatnya gemas hingga Sasuke tersentak.

"Aaahhgg—" mulut Sasuke terbuka dengan lidah yang terjulur. Air liurnya menetes deras di pinggir bibirnya. Nafasnya memburu keras. Dia bisa merasakan genjotan Naruto makin intens di lubangnya. Mengirimkan rasa nikmat yang berlebih sampai membuatnya kewalahan.

Tangan Naruto yang lain meraih kejantanan kekasihnya yang sempat terlupakan. Mengocok benda keras yang telah berdenyut-denyut itu.

"Naruu—Aahg—"

"Kita keluar bersama—" balas Naruto yang mengerti arti erangan pasangannya. Dia mempercepat dorongan penisnya, menyodok dan mengenjot lubang Sasuke lebih dalam. Membuat pemuda itu menggelinjang nikmat.

"Aaakhh—aku—tidak—kuaatt—" desah Sasuke tersiksa.

Pemuda pirang mengangguk paham. Perutnya serasa mengejang dan melilit, "Haaghh—," tangannya bisa merasakan kejantanan Sasuke mulai basah dan lubang yang menjepit junior-nya erat. Tubuh mereka bergetar dan—

"AAAGGHH—NARUU—"

Mencapai Klimaks, Naruto langsung membungkam bibir Sasuke dengan ciuman. Mereka berdua memuntahkan hasratnya bersamaan. Mencapai surga kenikmatan duniawi yang penuh kepuasan. Naruto menanamkan sarinya di dalam lubang Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke mengeluarkan cairan kentalnya di atas perutnya dan tangan Naruto.

Tubuh Sasuke tergolek lemas, nafasnya menderu hebat setelah pergulatan panas mereka. Naruto yang mengerti, melepaskan ciuman serta miliknya keluar dari lubang _partner_-nya. Pemuda pirang itu membaringkan diri di sisinya. Menarik manusia itu dalam dekapan dan mengecup dahinya lembut.

"Tidurlah Suke, kau kelelahan," ucap sang _Netvor_ yang telah menyelimuti tubuh mereka. Sama kelelahannya dari pada harus bertarung melawan 20 _Hunter_.

Sasuke mengerjapkan kelopak matanya sayu. "Hn—Kau juga..."

"Tidak, aku belum mau tidur," elak Naruto.

"Hn?"

"Aku sudah berjanji akan membebaskanmu dari Klan-mu. Jadi aku akan memikirkan caranya selagi kau beristirahat," terang Naruto.

Sasuke menatap manik langit itu lekat. Menemukan kesungguhan terpancar jelas di sana. Dia membalas pelukan Naruto erat dan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang beraroma _citrus_ itu. "Hn, baiklah, aku akan menunggu..." balasnya mulai menutup mata mengarungi mimpi.

Naruto merengkuh Sasuke lebih rapat. Enggan melepas kehangatan pemuda kurus itu.

"Hm, oyasumi..."

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi datang lebih cepat dari perkiraan. Naruto yang terjaga setelah kegiatan panas mereka semalam, bangkit dari baringannya di atas ranjang. Dia turun dengan hati-hati agar tidak membangunkan Sasuke yang masih bergelung dalam selimut hangat. Untuk sesaat, Naruto terdiam membelai rambut Sasuke yang tertidur pulas. Tersenyum kecil melihat damainya wajah putih sang raven saat ini.

Setelah memakai celananya, pemuda pirang itu melangkah menuju jendela besar yang terbuka sepanjang malam. Angin musim semi berhembus sepoi. Membawa harum alam yang menyejukkan. Naruto membiarkan sinar matahari menerpa tubuh telanjang dadanya saat sampai di balkon. Kota ini pun telah terdengar kebisingannya. Tampaknya para mahkluk di bawah sana sudah mulai beraktivitas.

Shappire-nya melihat pedang Sasuke yang masih berada di atas meja bersama alat-alat rawatnya. Dia mengambilnya dan mengangkatnya ke depan muka. "Tajam sekali, benda ini memang tidak cocok untukmu, Teme," dengusnya melihat ketajaman mata lancip benda itu. Dia yakin, pedang itu bisa menebas apapun dalam sekali ayunan.

Betapa beruntungnya Naruto memiliki kekasih yang menarik dan tidak gampang ditaklukan.

"Sepertinya rencanaku untuk membebaskanmu akan menemui sedikit masalah," Naruto melirik pacarnya yang ada di atas kasur dari sudut matanya. "Tapi akan berjalan lancar jika kau mengikuti perintahku, Suke."

Bibir sang Raja monster itu menampilkan seringaian mistis. Mata birunya berkilat penuh arti. Dia berbalik, berjalan menuju ranjang dengan pedang tajam Sasuke di tangan kanannya.

"Karena itu—"

Naruto telah berdiri di sisi Sasuke yang terbaring terlentang. Dia mendekat, mengangkat sebilah benda panjang itu ke atas tubuh Uchiha. Bersiap di udara tepat di atas dada kiri tempat jantung manusia berada.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi setelah semua ini selesai, Suke."

**JLEEBB!**

Kalimat bersuara berat itu dilantunkan, bersamaan dengan menancapnya pedang hitam di dada kiri sang pemilik. Mengucurkan darah segar dari sang tercinta yang membuat merah kain seprai kasurnya.

Sasuke terbunuh tanpa pertahanan.

.

.

.

.

.

Mansion tempat Klan Uchiha tinggal, terlihat ramai dengan banyaknya orang yang datang. Mereka memakai pakaian berwarna sama, hitam gelap ditemani sebuket bunga Lily putih yang dibawanya. Para manusia itu berjalan memasuki rumah tersebut. Lalu menghadap altar persembahan bagi salah seorang keluarga yang meninggal. Mereka meletakkan buket-buket itu di depan guci berisi abu mayatnya, dan sebuah foto yang ber-_image_ wajah seseorang.

Pemuda berambut raven, berkulit pucat, dengan wajah datar berhias mata Onyx hitam.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Fugaku, sang kepala keluarga yang duduk di barisan depan, memeluk istrinya, Mikoto yang menangis histeris. Meski wajah pria paruh baya itu terlihat datar, mata hitamnya berkabut menahan rasa sakit, marah, dan kecewa di hatinya. Tidak terima anak bungsunya meninggal akibat bunuh diri.

Itachi, sang anak sulung berwajah mirip Sasuke—tapi berambut hitam panjang—, duduk di samping mereka dengan menggertakkan rahangnya menahan amarah. Pedih dan kecewa pada perlakuan adiknya. Tunangannya Sakura, gadis berambut _pink_ sepunggung dari Klan Haruno yang duduk di sisinya, masih terdiam _shock_. Tidak percaya bila calon adik ipar kesayangannya telah tiada.

Hyuuga Neji yang duduk di belakang mereka, membisu dengan kepala tertunduk. Wajahnya tidak terlihat karena tertutup rambut coklat gelapnya yang tergerai ke depan. Bahunya bergetar hebat, dia menangis tanpa isakan. Sungguh sakit menerima kenyataan bahwa pemuda yang sangat disukainya pergi meninggalkannya.

Begitu pula dengan para pengunjung yang turut berduka cita.

Dan pemandangan tersebut, membuat Naruto yang berdiri tak jauh dari mansion menyeringai puas. Senang bila rencananya sukses tanpa hambatan.

"Hentikan seringaian bodohmu itu, Dobe."

Kepala pirang Naruto menoleh ke belakang. Melihat seseorang yang berada di sana. Tampak pemuda bersurai raven melawan gravitasi, berdiri angkuh dengan raut muka yang tertekuk sebel. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke saku mantel biru tua yang dipakainya. Mata Onyxnya menatap sang Raja _Netvor _tajam.

"Ohayou, Suke-chan..." sapa Naruto menyengir lebar.

Sasuke mendengus. Dia melangkah mendekati kekasih abadinya. "Aku tidak menyangka kau merencanakan hal yang di luar nalar begitu."

"Tapi berhasil, 'kan?" tanya Naruto.

"Dengan membuatku mati ditusuk oleh pedangku sendiri? itu sakit, idiot!" balas Sasuke sinis.

"Yaah, karena itu hanyalah cara untuk mengubahmu menjadi sebangsaku," Naruto tersenyum ganjil, meraih lengan kanan Sasuke untuk mencium punggung tangannya lembut. "Membunuhmu dan membangkitkanmu kembali dengan memberikan darahku ke dalam tubuhmu—"

Mata Shappire Naruto menatap Sasuke intens.

"—Itulah caraku membebaskanmu."

Pemuda mantan Uchiha dan _Hunter _itu menghela nafas. "Bagaimana caramu menukar tubuhku yang sudah dibawa keluargaku dengan abu mayat itu?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Mudah saja, aku mengambil tubuhmu beberapa detik sebelum dibakar, lalu menggantinya dengan mayat manusia lain," jelas Naruto enteng.

Sasuke menyerngit. Dia sudah tahu jika Naruto memiliki gerakan yang kecepatannya seperti suara. Makanya, tidak heran kalau _Netvor _itu bisa berpindah-pindah tempat tanpa disadari siapapun.

Mata malam si _Netvor _muda menatap sang Raja lekat. Sebelum mengulas senyum tipis yang menawan. "_You doing well, _Naru..."

"_And from now on, you are mine forever, _Suke..."

Bibir mereka menempel berciuman, lembut tanpa menuntut. Menyalurkan rasa cinta yang sangat membara.

.

.

.

.

.

0=0=0=0=0=**End**=0=0=0=0=0

.

.

.

_Netvor _= monster yang memburu manusia sebagai makanannya. Umurnya bisa mencapai ratusan tahun. Penampilannya juga seperti manusia, tapi memiliki kekuatan di atas mereka. Yang dapat menandingi kekuatannya adalah _Hunter_.

.

KEELLLLAAAAARRR! =o=''' *)Tepar di lantai megap-megap

Ini fic Oneshot yang entah aneh ato gak kalian yang nentuin...

Ide ini terlintas begitu doang di otakku... mohon dimaafkan jika kurang memuaskan...

Review, Ne? ^o^d


End file.
